


豌豆公主

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	豌豆公主

幸福的人大多都是相同的，不幸的人却都有各自的不幸。诺 克提斯一伙人陷入了混乱。  
“所以怎么办？就算老爹没有意见，那些老顽固们也一定会 有意见的！”诺克提斯王子和他的两个好朋友坐在他家的沙发上 进行紧急作战会议，讨论要怎么应对伊格尼斯打听到的，国会提 出要给王子殿下相亲的提议。  
诺克提斯坐在中间的沙发上，两手交握在一起，反复拨弄自 己的拇指，好像这样他的思绪也能转得快一点。  
“那你就说你不行呗，相信那些老头子不会为难你的。”格 拉迪欧露出一脸看笑话的表情。  
“你不说话没人拿你当哑巴。”诺克提斯咂舌道，“现在是 开玩笑的时候吗？”  
“毕竟对付那些人还有处理与其他皇室的关系是你的责任， 诺克特。”  
“可是和她们结婚又不是唯一的解决方法。所以伊格尼斯你 有什么想法吗？怎么能合理地让他们不要来操心我的婚事？”  
“我觉得你应该和陛下谈谈，诺克特。”  
“不行！”  
“事实上，”伊格尼斯推了下鼻梁上的眼镜，“陛下也说很 想和你谈谈，他让我问你明天有没有空和他共进晚餐。”  
诺克提斯被他所呼吸的空气噎住了，他感觉自己的胃难受地 搅在了一起，身体里变得粘稠又潮湿。  
“我觉得陛下一定是站在你这边的，至少他不会拒绝你的要 求。”伊格尼斯补充道。  
“啊，那就这么决定了吧。”诺克提斯面无表情地说，他现 在突然感觉很累，只想把自己蒙在被子里好好睡一觉。  
还有件事。伊格尼斯将手放在王子殿下的肩膀上，把他按回 到沙发上。  
“你真的不打算和普隆普特谈谈吗？”  
在一边玩手机的王之盾幸灾乐祸地吹起了口哨。  
“普……啊……”  
一提到普隆普特的名字，诺克提斯脸上的不悦还有烦闷一下 子都消失了，他下意识的想要重复伊格尼斯的话，但是舌头却打 起结来。他感觉浑身的血液“嗡”的一下涌进他的脑子里，他的 大脑正因为充血而肿胀不堪，失去了思考能力。  
“不……不可能的！ ”诺克提斯急急忙忙地说，声音不由得 拔高了一些，“你想让我们再也做不成朋友吗？”  
“你不问问怎么知道普隆普特不喜欢你？”  
“……他一看就是个直男，比钢筋还直。”诺克提斯低下头 轻声说。  
“哈？你问过？”  
“没有！这种事情怎么好问啊……吓到他怎么办！”  
“可是你这样真的好吗？ ”伊格尼斯反问，“总不能一直这 样下去吧？”  
“唔……”诺克提斯拿了一边的抱枕抱在怀里，想用柔软的 靠垫捂住他飞速跳动的心脏，他感觉他的心里有个什么东西在里 面跳踢踏舞，他的胸腔被踏得邦邦作响。  
“总之暂时先这样……我困了要睡觉。”  
说罢诺克提斯便抱着枕头躺了下来，伊格尼斯一站起来，王 子就伸长腿占领了整个沙发，他把头埋在沙发的靠背里，像是想 把自己闷死。  
“啧，你这家伙，就是因为这样才会二十多岁了还是童贞 的！”未来的王之盾用手做成话筒，对未来的国王嚷道。  
“啰嗦！”  
诺克提斯并没有坐在长餐桌的另一头，而是坐在雷吉斯身边 的位置上，这样他们谈起话来可以不那么费劲，虽然从晚餐开始 到现在他们也没能说上几句话。都是雷吉斯询问诺克提斯大学里 的近况，然后诺克提斯用最简练的语言回应他。大部分时候他们 都在默不作声地用刀切割盘子里的鱼排。  
诺克提斯并不反感和自己的父亲一起吃饭，相反的，他从小 到大最享受的就是和父亲一起吃饭的时光。但是国王陛下实在是 太忙了，父子俩就连一起吃饭的时间都变得寥寥无几，以至于他 们现在的关系变得又诡异又尴尬。他想和父亲说话，想一起吃饭, 但是他不知道应该说什么，也不知道应该用什么样的表情面对父 亲。他爱他的父亲，也知道父亲有多爱他，可是他一开口和父亲   
交流，又会克制不住心中的压抑和烦闷。所以他干脆摆出一副扑 克脸，但是他的冷淡表现明显伤到了父亲的心，这叫他更不知所 措了。  
“那么，诺克特。”雷吉斯在儿子的大学生活的话题中兜兜 转转，终于要拐进正题了。  
他要问了，他要说那件事了，他终于要说了。  
预感到危机的诺克提斯捏紧了手里的刀叉，银制的餐具磕到 盘子发出细碎的声响。意识到自己失态的诺克提斯立刻放下了刀 叉，喝了一大口气泡水。  
“你在学校里，有没有谈恋爱？”  
“没有。”诺克提斯飞快地说。  
“嗯……那有没有过心仪的对象？”  
诺克提斯偷偷看了一眼他的父亲，雷吉斯已经放下了餐具两 手交握在一起看着他，父亲温和的眼神让他的心感觉到像是被放 在烤架上烧烤一般的煎熬。他摇了摇头，紧接着又喝了口水，盯 住桌布上精美的刺绣，努力去数上面到底有多少针脚，借此来消 弭自己漫溢的紧张和不安。  
“没有吗，伊格尼斯报告说你常常和朋友出去玩，我还以为 会有女朋友。”  
“只是普通朋友而已。”  
“是和那个孩子吗？那个金发的孩子。”  
“呃……是的我是一直和普隆普特在一起。”  
雷吉斯没有接话，诺克提斯以为他又找不到话题了，正准备 找些什么事来说，却瞥到他的父亲正微笑着看着自己。  
诺克提斯吓得手哆嗦了一下，幸好没有把杯子里的水洒出来。  
“你不要想太多，就是普通朋友。你知道的，就是普通的一 起打游戏一起逛逛街吃吃饭什么的……毕竟我也没有别的朋友了 不是吗？”  
“嗯……那这么说你并不想结婚咯？”  
诺克提斯不知道为什么他的父亲会得出这样的结论，但是毫 无疑问他是正确的：“是的。”  
“那么我们就来讨论怎么拒绝他们吧！ ”雷吉斯凑过头来， 诺克提斯看到他透露出沧桑气息的脸上露出一种他从没见过的， 在国王脸上看起来甚至有些诡异的调皮表情。  
国王陛下的嘴角偷偷扬起，虽然他已经支走了所有的仆人， 但是他还是凑过头来压低声音和诺克提斯说话，好像在偷偷谋划 一个恶作剧，还要防止被家长抓包：“其实我昨天已经考虑了一 晚上，想了好几个方案了。”  
“哈啊……？”  
“我还参考了一些书。你说我们办个钓鱼比赛怎么样？只有 钓起湖之主的公主可以和你结婚。我敢打包票没有一位淑女可以 钓得起湖之主。”  
“可是老爹……您不觉得在一般的故事里这种情况下都会出 现某个原始部落来的雄壮公主徒手扛起湖之主吗？”  
雷吉斯得意的笑容凝固在嘴角，他的眼神立刻垮了下来。  
“然后您又不能食言，只能让她扛着我去了远方的原始 部落……”  
“别说了，别说了……我们换个方案吧？”  
这顿晚餐持续得特别久，最后诺克提斯扶着额头走出大门， 雷吉斯拄着拐杖跟了在他身后：“就这么说定了，晚宴就定在你 生日的时候。”  
诺克提斯加快了步伐，他现在只想从父亲提议的乱七八糟的 玩意里摆脱出来，狠狠地睡上一觉，睡到第二天中午为止。可是 他父亲的拐杖重重戳在地上追赶他的声音又让他忍不住放慢了 步伐。  
“叫你的朋友也一起来吧。”雷吉斯吃力地跟上儿子的步伐 对他说，“毕竟也是你的生日宴会。”  
诺克提斯抿着唇考虑了一下，点了点头：“您早点休息吧。” 雷吉斯吸了口气，像是还想和他的孩子说点什么，但他还是 什么都没有说，对诺克提斯道了晚安，便由人搀扶着，一瘸一拐 地向走廊黑漆漆的另一头走去。  
诺克提斯怔怔地看着父亲的背影消失在黑夜里，突然又开始 懊悔自己应该对他态度再好一些，再耐心一点。  
但是当他躺到床上从对父亲的愧疚中冷静下来，回忆了一下 雷吉斯在吃饭时给他提议的天马行空的建议。  
果然还是很扯淡啊！  
诺克提斯在心里大喊。  
他把头埋在松软的被子里，感觉枕头的面料有些凉，又觉得 这里的空气意外的冷，他把被子裹得更紧了，却又感觉这条被子 的触感非常陌生。这才惊觉自己已经很久没在皇宫过夜了。  
在陌生环境过夜让诺克提斯的情绪更差了，他按亮了手机想 看看时间，却意外发现普隆普特给他发了少说有十几条的消息， 消息提示占据了整个锁屏，他随手划了一下，一大片提示信息从 液晶屏上滑过。  
他看到最早的一条消息是两个小时前，但是翻了半天也只是 看到对方在反复问自己在不在。  
真的这么急就直接说正事啦。王子殿下不悦地想，刚刚打下 “干嘛”二字又觉得这样太冷淡了，于是改成“怎么了？ ”想想 又觉得好像不太好。  
诺克提斯干脆打了个电话给普隆普特，在电话拨出去之前还 特地喝了口水润润喉咙，再干咳了两声清嗓子。  
“喂？”普隆普特像是刚刚睡醒，说话带着厚重的鼻音，尾 首拖得绵长。  
“你找我干嘛？”  
“哈啊？啊，诺克特啊……我要找你干嘛来着？”  
“你醒醒啊，现在才晚上10点吧？这么早睡这不普隆普特。” “唔姆……”  
电话那头的普隆普特似乎还没睡醒，一直在发出意味不明的 哼哼声，诺克提斯耐心地等他清醒过来。  
“其实也没什么事。”普隆普特说。  
“哈？那你狂轰滥炸什么？我还以为你要被外星人抓走了， 急着和我求救呢。”  
“然后你两个小时之后才给我打电话？我早就被外星人吃 掉啦！”  
“嚯，原来外星人的肚子里也有信号。”  
“你才是吓到我了，我当你出事了呢一直不回我消息。我还 在想明天的头条会不会是王子殿下被绑架，绑匪不要赎金只求来 人把王子带走。”  
明明你平时都是秒回的。普隆普特心想。  
“你给我记着，你这家伙……说回来我还真的是被绑架了， 我现在还被绑在皇宫里呢。勇者大人快来救救我吧？”  
“救不起救不起，你还是凉了吧。”  
“喂！ ”诺克提斯拍了一下枕头向电话那头的挚友示威，普 隆普特的语气反而更加得意了，大有一种“有本事你沿着网线来 打我呀”的气势。  
虽然诺克提斯总是贫不过普隆普特，经常被金发少年噎得说 不出话来。但是他意外的不讨厌这种被顶撞的感觉，相反的，他 每次都迫切地想知道普隆普特会用什么话来反驳自己。普隆普特 是那么有趣，他永远不会让自己无聊，也很懂分寸，不会让自己 生气。所以他总是一有机会就去用语言攻击普隆普特，然后满心   
期待地等待对方回击自己，普隆普特也每次都会回应他的期待， 他们就像是两只不伸出爪子，用肉垫相互拍来拍去打架的猫。  
毕竟在皇城里，没有人会去顶撞王子殿下。  
他希望普隆普特永远不要记起自己是王子。  
于是两人躺在床上天南地北地聊了起来，年轻的男孩子之间 只要扯上了游戏还有漫画就可以有数不清的话题，普隆普特的声 音即使是被电波分解编辑成了另一幅模样，也依然是那么好听。 他的声音，他的吐息都让诺克提斯感受到难得的安心，王子把电 话幵了免提放在枕头上，侧躺着听普隆普特喋喋不休地和他说自 己研究的高难度副本的新战术。就好像普隆普特就在他的身边， 就躺在他面前的枕头上，在和他说话。  
诺克提斯被自己突如其来的设想迷住了，他看着空空如也的 床铺，却好像看到普隆普特侧躺在那里，他的金发像是蜿蜒的金 色溪流在枕头上流淌，他脸上的红晕像是盛开的樱花，他在朝自 己微笑，通过电波和他说着自己平凡生活的琐事，他的嘴唇微微 撅起，像是在期待一个亲吻。  
普隆普特。  
诺克提斯轻轻叫了声他的名字，他的名字里肯定被编进了什 么古老的爱情咒语，诺克提斯仔细咀嚼着这个简单的名字，感觉 心口有什么东西在骚动不已，他把额头靠在因为长时间通话而微 微发烫的手机上,  
“嗯哼？”  
“没什么。”  
诺克提斯和普隆普特的额头靠在一起,他心爱的朋友笑着说  
“你好奇怪呀。”  
后来他说了什么诺克提斯就一点印象也没有了。  
普隆普特说着说着，发现电话那头的诺克提斯已经很久没有 回应他了，他调高了手机的音量，听到了王子殿下均匀的呼吸声, 偶尔还会有细微的鼾声传出来。  
普隆普特拿着手机听了一会儿，没有着急把手机挂断。  
反正花的是诺克特的话费。少年满不在乎地想。  
普隆普特打开免提，又把音量调到最大，把手机放在枕头上 紧挨着自己的耳朵，他听到诺克提斯的呼吸就在他的耳边，好像 他的气都呼到他的耳朵上了一样，这叫他没由来的感觉到胸口的 一阵瘙痒。  
这股又难受又奇异的感觉循着血液在他的身体来回穿梭，普 隆普特揪紧了胸口的衣月服把身体缩成一团，随着熟睡的诺克提斯 的节奏一起深呼吸，使劲想给内心躁动的野兽拴上锁链。  
真丟人。  
普隆普特心想，但是谴责归谴责，他不舍得去挂断电话，还 想在诺克提斯就睡在自己身边的幻想中沉浸一会儿。  
毕竟意淫是无罪无害的，这是他能想到最好的方式，不会惊 扰到诺克提斯，还能满足自己无法抑制的喜爱之情。  
毕竟喜欢上自己身为王子的好朋友又不是他的错。  
普隆普特觉得这事得怨诺克提斯，都怨他，他怎么可以那么 好呢？他为什么可以这么温柔这么善良？自从他第一次对摔倒的 自己伸出手的时候，从他对忐忑到胃疼的自己说出“不是初次见 面”的时候，从他笑着用胳膊敲他的肩膀的时候，在他把饭盒里 的素菜送到自己嘴边的时候。  
诺克提斯的存在就是一个奇迹。他是名为黑夜的光明，是世 界的中心，是普隆普特的生命里不灭的灯塔。  
他太神奇了，明明浑身上下都是黑色的，却又发出耀眼的光 明，照得普隆普特睁不开眼睛。神明把所有的美和光都封上了漆， 塞在这个20岁青年的身体里。可是光明是藏不住的，诺克提斯 的每一个动作，他的抬手，他的微笑，他对着普隆普特微微弯起 的眼角，无时无刻不在发光，普隆普特的生命被这华美的光明点 亮了，就像是看到了光源的深海鱼，他无法抑制自己去追求光明 的冲动。他离开了阴暗的海底，在光的照耀下感觉到温暖，感到 窒息，在诺克提斯的温柔与美好中痛苦得几乎死去，但又贪婪地 索取光辉。  
“对不起啊，诺克特。”普隆普特凑近了手机，他的嘴唇在 话筒上摩拏，他的悄悄话被分解成看不见的电波跨越了大半个因 索姆尼亚，终于悄悄降落到了王子殿下的枕边，“我真的好喜欢 你啊。”  
普隆普特和他的手机依偎在一起，听着伴着杂音的鼾声，沉  
沉地睡了过去  
诺克提斯站在宫殿大厅的一角，他低着头假装自己是在认真 听雷吉斯的致辞。毕竟这天是他的二十岁生日，为了防止他临阵 脱逃父亲还收走了他的引擎剑。  
“这样就不担心你跳窗瞬移走啦。等舞会结束就还给你”雷 吉斯这么说着，像是推倒积木一样把诺克提斯原本的出逃计划毁 得稀烂。  
于是他只能这样低着头，两手交握在一起，右手的大拇指绕 着左手的那只不停打转，他在心里默数旋转的次数，然后用余光 偷看人群里有没有他所钟爱的金发。  
那家伙要是敢逃跑不来我就冲到他家去打他的头。  
诺克提斯这么想着,忍不住想象自己如果没有找到普隆普特, 得有多么孤独寂寞，然后他偷偷溜出去冲到对方家门口把那扇都 有点生锈的铁门拍得震天响，哪怕里面的人急匆匆地喊“来了” 也不停手，拍到普隆普特给他幵门为止。  
说不定还能有幸看到对方松松垮垮的睡衣（诺克提斯觉得睡 衣肯定都是松松垮垮露出半个肩膀的），头发因为懒得打理翘得 乱七八糟，活像电线杆上的鸟窝，说不定他在家里还会戴眼镜什 么的。一脸倦意地问着“谁啊”然后一开门就被吓得下巴脱臼。  
我一定要吓到他，诺克提斯一边跟着下人群一起鼓掌一边认 真盘算着，我要先说自己是送快递的，最好再戴个帽子，这样就 不会被一眼认出来了。  
诺克提斯想象着一个睡眼稀松，头发乱糟糟还把手伸进汗衫 下摆里挠来挠去然后被吓得几乎跳起来的普隆普特，盯着地板的 砖缝偷笑了起来。  
多有趣呀。  
只要有了普隆普特，再无聊再小儿科的恶作剧都能变得如此 有趣。这比站在一大群人面前供人观摩有趣得多了。  
好不容易捱到演讲结束，诺克提斯立刻朝着餐桌的方向移动, 他在听演讲的时候盯着桌子上的龙虾看了很久了，红色的龙虾壳 沐浴在金色的黄油奶汁中，还能依稀看到肥沃的虾肉沁满了奶汁, 在灯光下闪闪发光。  
他挑着大块的龙虾肉放进盘子里,末了还不忘淋上一勺酱汁, 看着浓郁的酱汁顺着龙虾的外壳滴落，让诺克提斯感到了难以言 喻的快感，这使他的心情好了一大半，当然了，要是普隆普特在 边上就更好了。  
诺克提斯这么想着，假装咳嗽礼貌地拒绝了来找他搭讪的贵 族小姐们，找了角落的位置坐了下来，开始享用他的晚餐，顺便 继续在人群里找他的朋友。  
终于在他慢悠悠地嗦完最后一块龙虾壳上的酱汁的时候，他 找到了那撮翘起的黄色头发，那撮头发被一群别的发色围在中间。 诺克提斯伸长了脖子使劲瞧了瞧，却发现普隆普特被一群贵族小 姐围在中间。他不知道说了什么，引得周围的姑娘们一阵哄笑， 普隆普特自己也在笑。他露出了自己几乎从来没见过的腼腆笑容, 红着脸用手指捏着脸侧的刘海把玩。  
诺克提斯手里的龙虾壳掉回了盘子里，浓稠的酱汁溅到他昂 贵的西装上。  
诺克提斯立马掏出手机给普隆普特打了个电话，他拿着手机 紧紧盯着他的朋友，他看着对方对着手机皱了下眉，但还是离开 了人群接起了电话。  
普隆普特贴着墙躲过拥挤嘈杂的人群躲到了阳台上，诺克提 斯已经端着酒等在那里了，明黄色的灯光被装饰了雕花的门框切 割成碎块摔在地上，诺克提斯避开这些碎片独自藏在黑夜里。阳 台上很安静，厚重的门扉和窗帘把音乐中欢快的人群和这里隔离 开来，明明里面那么吵闹，这里却只能听见心跳声。凉风吹到普 隆普特脸上，他感觉自己突然醒了。  
“玩得开心吗？”诺克提斯倚着栏杆问。  
“要是开心的话，我压根就不管你啦！”普隆普特也学着王 子的样子，把身体的重量依靠在结实的栏杆上。不知道是不是因 为喝了酒的缘故，他感觉今天晚上格外的凉。他低头看向黑漆漆 的庭院，突然觉得自己头重脚轻，像是要跌下去。  
普隆普特深深吸了一口这清凉的空气，想让自己的头不那么 昏昏沉沉，他用欢快的语调向他最好的朋友祝贺道：“生日快乐,  
诺克特。”  
“谢谢。”  
之后他们都没有说话，只是倚在栏杆上吹风，但是他们却一 点也不觉得尴尬。他们可以用余光看到对方身体的某个角落，可 能只是一颗袖扣，也可能是正在因为呼吸起伏的胸口或者是被晚 风揉过的头发。他们的肩膀几乎紧紧挨在一起，可以感觉到自己 肩膀上的西装布料在摩擦对方的身体，感觉到身边人的呼吸，感 知对方的存在。仅仅只是感受对方的存在就能让他们感到无比的 安心。  
“诺克特，我可不可以问个问题？”  
“你问。”  
“陛下说明天给你选女朋友的题目，究竟是什么呀？”  
“哎……想要我给你漏题哦？”  
“我就是好奇嘛。”  
“我才不告诉你呢。”诺克提斯看到普隆普特在对着他瞪眼, 不由得笑出了声。  
“我真的好好奇呀，”普隆普特撑着下巴看着诺克提斯的眼 睛，诺克提斯也看着他的，“诺克特到底喜欢什么样的女孩儿？” 我喜欢你。  
诺克提斯在心里说，但是他只是抿着唇，假装用力思考的样 子，他确实是在努力思考，思考如何控制住自己不要一不小心去 和普隆普特告白，告诫自己绝对不能做不该做的事。  
见诺克提斯不回答，普隆普特接着说道：“我还从来没见过 诺克特和露娜大人还有伊利斯之外的女孩子有交集，真好奇你会 选择和什么样的人在一起呢……诺克特，你有答案吗？”  
这次就是沉默也不能让诺克提斯蒙混过关了，普隆普特无比 耐心地等着他，等着他的回答。  
“我……呃……还没想好。”  
诺克提斯不擅长说谎，他松开了一直紧紧握在一起满是汗水 的手，在西服裤上蹭了蹭。  
“啊……要是我是女孩就好啦。”普隆普特说，诺克提斯以 为他在开玩笑，便非常配合地干巴巴地笑了几声。  
“真想和诺克特私奔呀，既然你连自己喜欢什么样的人都不 知道，不如我们偷偷从这里私奔好不好？”  
诺克提斯闻言猛地抬头看向普隆普特，对方却只是趴在栏杆 上看着黑夜，好像他刚才只是在说诸如“今天真冷”之类的话。 诺克提斯刚想说好，想说其实我早就想这么做了的时候，普隆普 特又轻笑了一声：“开玩笑的。”  
可是他的表情却无比认真，反倒是说开玩笑时露出了一点都 不开心的笑脸。诺克提斯的心被抽紧了。他反复回味着普隆普特 说的话，好几次他都想开口，想告诉普隆普特一我想和你私奔。  
他当然知道自己喜欢的是什么样的人，也正因为如此，他迫 切地希望能和普隆普特私奔。  
可他终究没有说出口。  
这天晚上没有月亮，也几乎看不到星星，灯光照不到的地方 几乎是一片漆黑，但是诺克提斯却在普隆普特的眼睛里看到了荧 荧微光，这片星屑般飘渺的，忽明忽暗的光芒让他决定放手一搏。  
他趁着普隆普特口渴喝酒的时候掏出手机迅速发了一条短 信，然后把手机塞回西装裤里，他的心跳得如同游戏厅里被他们 打得邦邦作响的太鼓游戏，又像是有人把整个森林里的鹿都塞了 进去，让它们在自己的心房里蹦蹦跳跳，搅得他得心口发疼。  
之后两人在阳台上藏了好久，一直到舞会结束，他们都挨着 对方，聊着只有他们自己能懂的话题，好像这个生日宴会和他们 一点关系都没有。诺克提斯感觉他们和整个世界都决裂了，又仿 佛这个夜晚的所有都是他们的，诺克提斯问起普隆普特上次自己 睡着以后有没有错过什么话题，普隆普特立马说没有，告诉他自 己没多久也睡着了，也不记得说到哪里了。  
“都是因为你，那个月我的话费是平时的三倍，你得赔我。”  
“我呸！”  
诺克提斯失眠了。  
格拉迪欧见了因为失眠满脸倦容的诺克提斯直呼“这是世界 第九大奇迹！ ”伊格尼斯则是找女仆要了点粉底拍在诺克提斯的 眼睛下方勉强帮他遮住了黑眼圈。  
“普隆普特呢？ ”诺克提斯发现自己的嗓子哑了。  
“他好像也没睡好。”格拉迪欧说，“也真亏你们想得出  
来，我路过他房门口都闻到了臭味。你是打算训练他适应你的臭 脚吗？”  
“我又不是你！”  
诺克提斯一点和格拉迪欧斗嘴的心思都没有，他现在整个人 都像是一列被填满燃料的蒸汽火车，一边轰鸣着冒出滚滚黑烟， 一边发出急促的声响在铁轨上飞驰。他手心里的汗怎么也擦不干 净，膝盖不自觉地发抖，他害怕得汗毛竖起，皮肤上冒出无数小 疙瘩，他的心像是被扔进了洗衣机，又是搅动又是烘干，最后被 高高晾起挂着示众。  
诺克提斯和他的朋友们到餐厅的时候，正好看到雷吉斯在和 那些贵族小姐们说话，那些有着高贵教养的小姐们条理清晰落落 大方地回答国王的问题，她们看到诺克提斯来了，嘴角露出甜美 的笑容。  
“在王宫睡得好吗？ ”国王陛下问。  
“非常好，陛下。”公主们回答。  
雷吉斯朝她们点了点头，在他转身的时候偷偷向诺克提斯挤 了一下眼睛，诺克提斯双手放在身侧，悄悄向他的父亲翘起两根 手指。  
站在他边上的普隆普特打了一个大大的哈欠。  
雷吉斯注意到了少年的异样，普隆普特垂着头，看上去无精 打采的，眼睛里布满血丝，还一直在打呵欠。  
普隆普特模模糊糊看到老国王向自己走过来，连忙抬起头瞪 大眼睛，却又忍不住眯着眼睛打呵欠，眼泪堆在眼睛里却怎么也 挤不出来，搞得他看什么东西都模模糊糊的，他的眼角看起来比 平时还要红。  
都是诺克特的错，普隆普特心说。他因为昨天晚上喝多了酒, 整个人都昏昏沉沉的，但又因为床单下有什么东西一直在扎他， 疼得他几乎无法入睡。而且整个房间都弥漫着一股怪味，就像是 什么东西发酵腐烂了一样。  
后来他从床垫下面找到了两块榴莲壳，他气得把榴莲壳扔到 地上，却又被破碎四散的碎片扎痛了脚。  
于是他在榴莲味中抱着腿坐了一夜，愤怒和烦恼在他的身体 里发酵，要不是他不认识路，他真想冲到诺克提斯房间里把他拖 起来揍一顿，然后再躺到他的床上，把王子殿下踢到地上去。  
“看来你昨晚睡得并不好？”雷吉斯问普隆普特。  
“呃……是，是的，陛下。”普隆普特在雷吉斯看着他的时 候手忙脚乱地看向诺克提斯寻求帮助，但是他的好朋友却在这种 关键时候对他不理不睬，可怜的少年只能独自面对国王陛下的 威严。  
“其实陛下……我的床下面似乎有什么东西，硌得我一个晚 上都没睡着，而且还有股怪味。”  
“哦？”雷吉斯挑起眉毛看向诺克提斯，诺克提斯红着耳朵 假装自己在发呆。  
“看来我的儿子的结婚对象已经决定了。”雷吉斯朝普隆普  
特招招手示意他上前，后者不明所以的上前一步，让老国王把手 放在他的肩膀上，诺克提斯不知道什么时候蹭到他的身旁，普隆 普特想用眼神谴责他昨天晚上带他去有榴莲的房间，却发现诺克 提斯在看着自己偷笑。  
普隆普特觉得自己被愚弄了，他应该要生气的。  
可是他没有办法对着诺克提斯的笑容生气，或者说他根本不 会对着诺克提斯生气。他实在是太可爱了，一言不发的样子很可 爱，生气变扭的样子也很有趣，但是最可爱的还要数他的笑。不 管先前多烦闷多不爽，只要看到诺克提斯，所有的负面情绪都会 被他那个恼人的遮脸刘海和因为笑容露出的犬齿扫个精光。  
“我在各位的床垫下面放了一枚豌豆。”雷吉斯宣布道，满 意地看着所有人露出了或是诧异的表情，还有那些保守派们又气 又恼却无法发作的脸，“可是只有这位先生感觉到了那枚床垫下 的豌豆，他一定有着比公主还要娇嫩的肌肤和敏锐的感官。”  
“而我儿子想要结婚的对象，就是拥有这种敏锐特质的人。” 普隆普特看到有人上前走了一步开始咄咄逼人地和国王陛下 理论，但是他听不清他们在吵什么，他像是被关在一个厚玻璃罩 里，感觉自己像个外星人，他突然听不懂日语，弄不懂老国王在 说什么了，他不理解豌豆是怎么回事，明明他的房间里是榴莲， 还有什么叫’诺克提斯的结婚对象？’  
“喂！诺克特！”他偷偷质问身边在群众的质疑声中打哈欠 的王子殿下，“结婚对象是什么意思？！ ”  
“字面意思。”诺克提斯回答，“这下你不用私奔了。”  
普隆普特在经历了一个乱糟糟臭烘烘的夜晚之后，突然得知 了自己和暗恋对象的婚约。  
然后他就感觉自己的灵魂被抽离了身体，自己这段时间做了 什么？到底发生了什么？大家都在做什么？为什么自己突然就不 能和诺克提斯见面了？养父母虽然依然没有出现，但是写了一封 和他期末论文一样长的信回来，这封信里说的话比这十几年以来 他们对普隆普特说过的所有话都要多。  
他感觉自己被这个世界排除在外了，可是所有的事却又好像 在围绕着他发生，他却对一系列巨变的缘由毫不知情。  
他只知道因为他说自己没睡好，所以他就要和诺克提斯结 婚了。  
你们王室结婚都是那么随便的吗？！普隆普特又在网上刷到 了自己要和好友结婚的新闻，把手机砸在柔软的床上。  
他一直到自己的婚礼结束才成功回魂，诺克提斯正坐在床的 另一边扯脖子上的领带。一切都发生的十分自然，好像整件事就 应该这样发展，他本来就是要和诺克提斯结婚的，这并没有什么 不对不是吗？毕竟和自己的暗恋对象结婚对每个人来说都是件 好事。  
“诺克特，这很奇怪。”他在王子殿下压着他的肩膀企图把 他按倒在床上的时候紧紧抓住了对方的手臂。  
“有情人终成眷属，有什么奇怪？”  
“很奇怪！”普隆普特推开了企图欺身压上自己的王子殿下,  
“你们路西斯的大臣们没人提意见的吗？！ ”  
“有啊。”王子殿下说，“如果不是他们吵吵闹闹集体用辞 职威胁老爹，我们可能上个礼拜就能把婚结了。”  
“我该说什么好？王室就是可以为所欲为？”  
“嗯……你要这么理解我也没意见，好啦乖乖躺好。”  
“想都不要想！”  
“哎……”王子殿下被好友死死抵住头不让他靠近自己，不 由得装出了难过的表情，“难道普隆普特不喜欢我，不想和我结 婚吗？”  
“啊？ ”普隆普特被诺克提斯的问题搞得浑身一滞，他感觉 自己的身体一下子凉了，就像是被人用冰水从头浇到脚，随后是 一大股热浪席卷了全身，他感觉自己在冒烟。  
，'我……这个……嗯。”  
诺克提斯拿掉了普隆普特按着他额头的手，凑近了普隆普特 的脸。  
他们靠得很近，面对他的逼近普隆普特下意识地向后退，最 后平躺在床上。他仰头看着诺克提斯的身体被灯光勾勒出白边， 看着王子殿下略长的头发像帘子一样垂下来挡住了他两边的视 线，让他只能直视对方的脸。  
诺克提斯的脸很美，普隆普特从高中的时候就这么觉得了。  
他的脸像是精心雕琢的玉饰，眼睛像是他们偷偷晚上爬到天台上  
看到的蓝灰色的圆月，但比起清冷的明月，诺克提斯的眼睛是有 温度的，他的注视总能让普隆普特感受到没有来的暖意，好像那 其实不是月亮，而是朝阳。  
“你原来不希望这样吗？ ”诺克提斯用气音问，他的呼吸滑 到普隆普特的脸上，连他的嘴唇都感觉到了对方吐息的温度。  
普隆普特觉得诺克提斯一定给他用了什么迷药,他无法思考, 胸口又痒又痛，难受得他都怀疑自己患上了绝症，现在他连视力 都被剥夺了，他只能看到他最喜欢的王子殿下，看着那双明月般 的眼睛越来越近。  
“我……”普隆普特幵口，他发现自己的嘴唇干得几乎粘在 一起，忍不住舔了一下自己几乎干裂的嘴唇，他看到诺克提斯的 喉结动了一下。  
普隆普特想说喜欢，可是他刚刚做出口型诺克提斯就迫不及 待地吻了他的嘴唇。王子殿下的嘴唇很湿润，先前他因为紧张而 不停地舔嘴唇，弄得普隆普特感觉对方又湿又凉。  
他们只是让嘴唇挤在一起，就当作这是一个亲吻了，诺克提 斯紧接着又亲吻了普隆普特嘴角的那颗痣，然后是鼻梁和上的雀 斑，还有他略微上翘的，总是发红的眼尾。他爱透了普隆普特身 上这些可爱的小细节，哪怕只是普隆普特身上一个微小的斑点， 都是造物主在设计上的了不起的壮举，他们让这个完美的天使看 起来更真实更完整了。  
“等！等一下。”普隆普特在回应他爱人的亲吻的时候突然 想起了什么，意识到接下来会有什么不妙的展开后，他急忙捂住 诺克提斯的脸。  
“你又干嘛！ ”诺克提斯被捂着脸，气得要去咬普隆普特 的手。  
“不行！这样不行啊！”  
“怎么不行了？”诺克提斯掰开普隆普特的手，他抓着少年 的手腕用力往下压，终于把对方的手成功摁在枕头的两侧，“就 差最后一步我们的婚礼就完整了哦？你也不想在新婚之夜留下遗 憾吧！”  
“不行！你不能压我，我……我还未成年！”  
“哈？！您已经20岁了，阿金塔姆先生。”  
“呃……不管，我老家23岁才算成年！”  
“老家？哈！你哪来的老家！”  
“我哪知道！喂我警告你别乱来啊，你再这样我要报警了！”  
“警卫队总部出房门右转坐电梯……靠！你怎么咬人啊？你 是狗吗？！ ”  
“我靠诺克特你的指甲多久没剪了？！ ”  
“这是我的台词！”  
于是王子殿下和他的伴侣在他们的新婚之夜在床上扭打了大 半个晚上，诺克提斯的力气比普隆普特大得多，然而金发少年胜 在足够灵巧，他们大战了好几十个回合也没决出胜负，最后俩人 实在是没力气了，双双放弃抵抗直挺挺地躺在床上，累得眼睛都  
睁不开。  
“诺克特……”  
“嗯？”诺克提斯的声音带着重重的鼻音，普隆普特怀疑他 在梦游回应自己。  
“我床底的榴莲到底是怎么回事？”  
“我怕你感觉不到豌豆，临时叫他们换成榴莲了，心想要是 你皮太厚感觉不到好歹还能用闻的，你看我多机智。”  
“我可去你的吧！”普隆普特侧躺着想狠狠踹诺克提斯一脚, 可是他才刚抬起他沉重的双腿，还没踢到诺克提斯的身上，对方 就敏捷地勾住自己的小腿，把两个人的腿交缠在一起，身体也顺 势贴过来把他拦腰抱住，像是一个怕做噩梦的孩子紧紧抱着他心 爱的玩具。  
“事实证明你跟我睡就不会有豆子也不会有榴莲，”王子殿 下磨蹭着普隆普特卷翘的发尾，“可喜可贺，可喜可哼……呼……” 普隆普特用力捏了一下已经睡着了的王子殿下的鼻子，被对 方因为呼吸不畅而发出的猪叫般呼噜声逗笑了。


End file.
